A Mystery to Uncover - Stein x OC
by AnyStories
Summary: Rabecca Perish turned to scalpels, and cigarettes as her way of dealing with problems and finds herself meeting a man named Spirit Albarn , and asks her to work as a new assistant at the DWMA for a mad man named Dr./Professor Stein. Rabecca and Stein find each other intrigued by one another.
1. Chapter 1

Meet your new professor, Dr. Perish.

•Name: Rabecca Perish. (duh)

•Age: 25 - Born: May 17, 1983

•Height: 5'2 - Weight: 124 lbs

•Weapon type: Death Scythe

•Relationship Status: Single (ofc)

•Appearance: • Long wavy/straight dark brown - almost black - hair with two strips of grey in the front. • Pale skin that is cold to the touch. • Multiple stitches all over her body, along with an eyepatch from her many "experiments" • Navy blue lifeless, dull eyes • Stitched labcoat that always has a full pack of cigarettes in the top left pocket with a scalpel. A knee-length, flowy, violet v-neck dress paired with shiny, black heels.

•Background: When Rabecca was at the innocent age of 6 her parents had started arguing everyday. Sometimes her parents would get so angry and take it out on her which caused the young child to coupe up in her room. Given she was only a child she never considered harming herself, so she took as much anger a 6 year old could have and snuck a sharp knife from the kitchen and began cutting open her stuffed animals. As Rabecca had reached the age of 8 she grew bored of stuffed animals and went the wrong way turning her plush bears and cats into actual living animals.

She always got a thrill when dissecting these interesting creatures, but like all things you would usually do everyday, she also got bored of that by the age of 10. Instead of finding something new to experiment on she turns to her self. Wondering how legs, arms, necks, and eyes functioned, she had dark thoughts of using her own young body as if it were a science project for school. Considering her mother was a nurse, she snuck a scalpel, needle, cotton, anesthetic numbing cream, and stitches into her bedroom while her parents were at work.

She figured she'd start at an area that no one would notice and started with her stomach. As time went by and the seasons changed she worked her way down to her legs without her parents noticing. When she entered Junior High at the age of 12 she starting noticing how she was different from everyone else. Not because of all the stitches and scars she's inflicted upon herself, but because she had this strange feeling in the pit of her gut that she was something else along with being human.

She got picked on and bullied a lot throughout Junior High and one day she snapped. She found herself on top of someone after they had shoved her into a locker and joked about how much of a freak she was. Her breathing heavy and her dark brown -almost black- long hair covering her ragged face as the person underneath her, eyes wide and jaw agape, looking terrified of what they are now whitnessing. Rabecca had managed to turn her arm into a long curved blade that was navy blue with white dots along the edge.

She noticed through her hair that the person underneath her was staring at her arm so she slowly lifts her head to see the scythe. She smirks and slowly gets off of her fellow classmate, eyes glued to her arm and chuckles. 'How interesting.' she thought as she walks out of the school having all the teachers rushing towards the child she left behind screaming in fear.

After some time had passed after discovering what she was, she figured she could use it for her own good and went searching for things to have fun with. She found her first kid him and had no problem killing it and collecting it's soul. She found them intriguing, and one by one she collected more as the days passed. By the age of 16 she had collect 99 kishin souls and wanted more of a challenged. She wondered around Death City and and found the one thing she was searching for. A witch. Being the fast paced person she was, she ran quick and attacked. Soon after a long -but not as tiring- battle, she had defeated the witch and grinned. "Now I wonder.. would this taste better than all the other ones i've had?" she asked herself in a low voice grinning wider. She shrugs and doesn't hesitate gulping it down.

Soon after she felt the atmosphere shift and lights blink all around her. She felt strange and her stomach tightening in knots as she felt something happening. She turned her arm into a scythe only to find out that it was no longer just an ordinary scythe, but now it was a Death Scythe. She's only read about it in books and blinks a few times. Grinning, she observes the sharp objecting and giggles noticing how much bigger and sharper it is.

After a few more years pass and she decided to follow her mother's foot steps and goes to college wanting to become a nurse as well. After a couple years being 24, and close to graduating college, one day she was noticed by someone she's never seen before. She shrugged it off and walked away not noticing them staring at her. Later on that week she was walking down the cobblestone streets with her hands behind her head and heard whispering about another Death Scythe in town, and how it's been there for a few years now. She smirks and doesn't notice someone coming up behind her. She jumps at the feeling of a large handing touching her shoulder. Turning around, she notices a tall, tan, red headed figure in a black suit standing in front of her.

May I help you?" she asks looking at the person boredly through her one eye. The figure standing in front of her chuckles and bends over so it could get a better view of her and smiles. Rabecca notices the man getting closer and takes a small step back, hands in her stitched and ragged lab coat with no reaction on her face. "Hello there, my name is Spirit Albarn. I heard about another Death Scythe aside from my self was in town from my boss and I just had t see for myself if it was true or not. Mind showing me, Rabecca?" he smirks seeing her face contort into one of confusion.

"How do you know my name, and who is this 'boss' of yours?" she asked in a monotone voice, shifting from one hip to the other and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well. My boss is Lord Death. I work for him up at the DWMA. Y'know, the Academy for beginner weapons and meisters. He knows all about you given he can see all over the town and has spotted you and noticed what talent you have. Say, do you happen to be a doctor or something?" he asks spontaneously after his long introduction. "I suppose so, yes. I'm a nurse. Why do you ask?" Rabecca replies, taking a cigarette out of her pocket along with a lighter and lights it, breathing in the nicotine and blowing it out in the cold, crisp air.

"Well. I was asking because you remind me of a professor at the DWMA who would call himself a "mad scientist"", Spirit says using air quotes and chuckles nervously, "he– we are in need of a nurse assistant for him up in the infirmiray, and also in need of an assistant professor because we lost one recently. ". That had grabbed Rabecca attention. 'A job as a nurse and a professor? Hell yeah. ' she lifted a brown and turned her gaze towards the fall, slender man in front of her. "Sure. I'll do it. Under one condition. " she says smiling wide. Spirit looked confused and slowly answered, "What is your condition?" he asks. "I get to dissect you. " Rabecca says in a low voice, mouth widening in a maddening smile and laughs hysterically .

Spirit's eyes widen and scratched the back of his neck nervously. 'Man she's just like him. ' he looks at her and chuckles lightly as her laughter died down. "I'm only kidding, dear Spirit." she says and her face goes back to a bored expression. "Alright then. Let's have you meet Lord Death." Spirit says smiling and heads to the DWMA with Rabecca in tow.

End of introduction! I hope you all enjoyed and I will update whenever I can. I'm sorry if i made any mistakes or it doesn't sound as interesting. I promise to try my best to make this story as good as possible. Until next time.. peace! 3


	2. Chapter 2 - Day 1

➳ Third Person POV ➳

Rabecca follows Spirit hesitantly as they go up the continuous stairway towards the DWMA. Upon entering she notices how large it is and looks above her as they are walking to the Death Room seeing the hallway is made of large, red guillotines. Her observations are soon halted when she bumps into Spirit not noticing that they have reached their destination. Spirit walks into the Death Room with Rabecca following him onto the platform in the center of a room with graves on the ground and clouds in the baby blue sky surrounding them.

"Lord Death? I brought Rabecca, the Death Scythe we were all so interested in." He says to a tall dark robed figure with a skull mask as a face. The figure known as Lord Death turns his attention to Rabecca and speaks up in his goofy accent, "Hiya! Hello! Howdy! Nice to see you Rabecca, Spirit! As you know, Rabecca, you have been brought here given your masterful skills, and seeing as you are a certified nurse. We are in need of someone like you to fill in the place as a nurse for the school and an assistant professor seeing as one has left us recently." he says and before she could speak up he pushes a button to an intercom and asks for a man by the name of 'Stein' to stop by the Death Room.

Within a matter of a few seconds Rabecca heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor and turns to face a tall, slender man walking in -stepping on the platform- and stuffs his hands in the pockets of a white, stitched lab coat. "Lord Death, you wished to speak to me?" the man says with a deep, flat tone.

"Ah yes! Hello, Dr. Stein! This is Rabecca Perish, the Death Scythe we all heard about. She's going to be enrolling here as the school nurse, your new weapon , and will be of assistance to you in classes as a replacement for Marie." Lord Death replies. All that was going through Rabecca's mind at the moment was " _your new weapon_ ".

"What the hell? Nobody said anything about me being anyone's partner." Rabecca finally speaks up in bewilderment. The three men turn towards her and had briefly forgotten she was there. Stein looks down at her through the glare in his lenses and smirks. "So you're going to be my new partner, huh? Interesting. ", he says gravelly.

Rabecca glares at him, reaching in the front pocket of her also stitched lab coat and grabs out a cigarette and lights it. Putting her lighter away, she takes a deep breath from the cancerous stick, letting the smoke pass between her lips causing Stein to smirk. It had turned into a staring contest between the two smoking scientists, and they didn't hear when Spirit spoke to Lord Death.

"Sir they are so much alike. It seems like we made a perfect match for Stein. HEY STEIN! YOO-HOO! " Spirit whispers, but yells out towards Stein at the end of his sentence causing the scientist to turn away from his gaze and look at the obnoxious man . "What?" Stein snaps. Spirit walks over placing a hand on the mans shoulder, "Would you just look at that chest, I mean who wouldn't be attracted to an ideal woman like tha–", before Spirit could finish, Lord Death had reaped chopped him causing Spirit to fall and sprout blood from his head and nose.

Lord Death coughs grabbing the attention of the male and female in front of him, "If I may, Rabecca will be starting tomorrow in order for her to get settled in today and prepared. I'm allowing the rest of the day off for you, Stein so you can help her move in and get comfortable." The two nod but before the could leave, Death speaks up one last time and sweat drops, "Oh and don't go around dissecting each other." He says and with that, the two mad scientists leave smirking.

➶Time Skip➶

After Stein and Rabecca went to her apartment and grabbed her things they headed towards the cemetery that held the stitch covered home/laboratory in which Stein resided in. He then helped her get her things into the no longer empty bedroom across from his. After Rabecca got settled in and had put her things away she wonders around the place.

She comes across two metal doors and peeps in through the small rectangular window seeing Stein hunched over a metal table having many surgical items surrounding him. _'He must be dissecting something right now_ ' causing the woman to smirk and pushes the door open walking inside without receiving any kind of reaction from the tall man.

➬Stein's POV➬

During one of my daily dissections I hear the doors of my lab opening and the sound of heels on the floor echoing throughout the room. I smirk upon hearing the sounds come closer to the table and stop in front of it. I look up locking eyes with Rabecca's dull blue one. "Hello there Rabecca, may I help you?" I say in my usual dull voice.

She grabs a pear of gloves and puts them on while taking out her own scalpel, "No, but I can help you." she says in a sultry tone causing my smirk to grow wider. "I didn't think Lord Death was being serious when he mentioned the two of us dissecting. I was hesitant in believing that someone shared the common interest in such an inhumane task such as this." I say still looking at the woman in front of me.

"Well Stein what can I say, I'm a woman filled with madness and mystery. Now let's finish this and head to bed, we wouldn't want to be tired for class tomorrow now would we?" She says smirking. We finish the dissection successfully and she heads to her room as I'm filling out work on my clipboard deciding on heading to my own room.

Sighing, I change and go onto my computer deciding to start a journal entry about my experiences on living with another person ever since Marie left so suddenly. Once I'm done I slip under the covers of my metal bed and drift off into a deep sleep thinking of what tomorrow will bring.


	3. Chapter 3 - Day 2

✰Wednesday✰

✰Rabecca's POV✰

My alarm goes off waking me up causing my eyes to open and is immediately blinded by the light emitting from the window beside my bed. I sit up groggily and stretch my arms out deciding to head to the bathroom stretched to my room and get cleaned up.

I open the door to exit my room, looking around and noticing that Stein is still asleep.

Taking it upon myself I decide to make breakfast and coffee for the two of us before school starts. Once breakfast is done I go back into the bathroom to shower and change.

After getting dried off I take out a cigarette and light it heading towards the kitchen and seeing Stein make his way over to the bar as well.

"Morning, Stein, " taking a breath from the stick and exhaling the smoke while placing a hand on my hip, "glad to see you're finally awake." finishing my sentence, I walk over to the bar.

Stein sits on the bar stool, turning to me and looking at me from behind his glasses, "Oh. Good morning, Rabecca. I see you made breakfast. Shall we eat?" he says in a croaky voice from him just waking up.

✰Time Skip : After reaching the Academy✰

We arrive to the Academy and the two of us walk down the halls towards his classroom gaining some stares of students passing given they've never seen me before. I just politely small and keep walking until we reach the tall, dark, wooden door of the room.

Walking inside i look at all the curved seats that all point towards center of the checker floor where Stein's desk is on top of a black platform.

We walk over to his desk, my heels echoing on the floor following the man as he lazily sits backwards on his stitched swivel chair.

I stand beside the desk placing my left hand on it while holding a lit cigarette in the other as the bell rings and students begin filing into their usual seats. Stein finishes organizing papers and rolls over to the center and out from behind his desk.

"Everyone," he begins in his usual monotone voice, "this is our new school nurse and my assistant for classes throughout the year. Please be kind and treat her the way you do to every other professor." he finishes.

Everyone looks at me and stares quizzically. I smirk and receive a few whistles and chuckle turning back to Stein waiting for him to start class.

"Alright. Since we are nearing Spring Break we are going to be taking our Mid-term exams. Take out a pencil and flip over your test packet once I tell you to." He says causing several groans to emit throughout the classroom. I watch as he writes the end time and presses a stop watch telling everyone to begin.

I hear papers shuffle and sit on an empty part of Stein's desk as he rummages through drawers preparing papers to grade. I let my black heels dangle and twiddle with my cigarette that is currently between my middle and index finger.

Stein places half a stack of papers for me to grade and I take out a red pen grading them immediately. Given I know everything there is to know, he didn't need to give me an answer key as I was already one paper left til finishing when the test alarm had went off along with the bell indicating that lunch has started.

• School Ends • • Third Person POV •

Stein sighs and leans back in his chair, propping his legs upon the wooden desk in front of him.

"What are you sighing about? I'm the one having to grade all these tests. Death, I need a drink. " Rabecca groans and takes out a cigarette.

Stein looks at the woman from behind his glasses and pushes himself off his signature office chair. Making his way to Rabecca, who is currently grading papers, he sits in the seat next to her.

"Maybe after we get out of here we could go eat and get drinks. " he smirks subjectively.

Rabecca looks at the man in amusement and plays along , "Sure that sounds nice, and maybe we could do something afterwards. " she winks causing the man to choke.

"Um, depends on what you're suggesting. " He replies while catching his breath.

Rabecca chuckles, "Dissection of course. What were you thinking we'd do?" She asks.

"Dissection. Yes. Nothing else. " Stein inwardly groans at his pervertedness.

• Skip to after dinner and drinks •

The two scientists reach the stitched house and get inside heading straight to the couch.

"I'm exhausted. Those drinks really hit the spot. " Rabecca says in a breathy tone. "I'm heading to bed. Night, Stein." She kisses the mans cheek without realizing it and goes to her room.

Stein sits there in confusion as to what just happened. Touching his cheek, he stands up and walks to his room as well. _That was strange._

 _ **Badump**_


	4. Chapter 4-No School, No Worries Right?

The next morning Stein had received a phone call from the Academy saying that school was not in session for the day and that everyone -including teachers- can stay home. The man tossed and turned trying to go back to sleep but failed miserably. He sighed, swinging his legs over the metal/cushioned mattress and stands up from the bed. Stretching, he yawns and goes out the door - checking to see if Rebecca was awake - and heads for the bathroom. Given it was early he didn't hear the water running or the sound of her humming a soft melody. He opens the bathroom door, rubbing his eyes and blinks when he sees her silhouette from behind the somewhat translucent shower curtains.

Stein gets tingles down his spine and decides for once to be a gentleman and quickly leaves the bathroom not realizing that Rebecca had heard the door slam. A few minutes later she finds him on the bar at the end of their kitchen. She walks in with a towel wrapped loosely to her and nothing more. Stein - noticing another presence- turns around and sees her causing Rebecca to earn a glare from his specs. She slowly walks towards the tall man earning a raise of his eyebrow. Once she's standing in front, she leans up - tugging on the collar of his lab coat - and puts her mouth next to his ear.

Whispering, "Why don't you make us some lunch while I go get dressed… big boy." she says seductively, patting him on the chest and saunters out of the room leaving the man in awe.

 _ **Badump**_

" _Damn. There's that feeling again. "_ Stein thinks to himself.

After the two eat, Stein decides to head to his room and write in his journal. Although it was only 2:30 in the afternoon he assumed the day wouldn't be very entertaining. Oh, boy was he wrong. Later on that evening, Stein finds out that he had fallen asleep at his desk, looking over at the clock he sees that it is now 8 pm. He gets up - pushing away from his desk - and heads toward the living room where he hears noise from. Stepping inside, he notices a certain dark-haired brunette lying on the couch, phone in hand. Stein chuckles to himself and runs a large hand through his grey hair.

He walks towards the sleeping woman, sitting on the floor next to the couch and gently runs his fingers through her long, thick strands. He hesitates after seeing her shuffle around a bit but pauses, keeping his hand there, contemplated whether he should take it off or not. Taking a slight risk, his hand travels down towards her neck - feeling how soft her skin was given all the stitches - and leans in to kiss it.

 _ **Badump - Badump**_

His hand going down her shoulder, her arm, and lands on her waist. Still kissing her neck all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating more rapidly with every touch, which eventually takes over causing him to not notice that she had woken up and had a very confused yet pleased expression. He kisses her neck one last time before snapping out of it and hearing a slight moan emit from the woman whom he had been touching. Quickly, he gets up and walks into the lab, locking the large, metal doors behind him. Rebecca lays there dazed and confused about what had just happened.

* * *

Hello! Yes, I know. Very short chapter indeed, and yes I am back. Had a bit of a writer's block and I apologize. I had an idea for this chapter where the two of them would have a great deal of sexual tension and frustration (for Stein) hence, so I don't know. I want this story to be different from the others and have it be where they don't immediately have a relationship but there is obviously something there. I would like feedback on what you guys think and how the next chapter should go. 3 Until next time, byeeeeeeeee.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday. 5:30 am. Death City, Nevada. Stein's Patchwork Lab.

Stein wakes up at the sound of Rebecca banging two frying pans together. He groans rather loudly and shifts out of bed. Making his way towards her, he grabs the object from her hands and narrows his eyes at her. She smirks, sending a glare back.

"Morning sleepy-head." She says, stepping back and crossing her arms. "You weren't waking up so I had to do something or else we'd be late to work."

He rolls his eyes, setting down the pans on the kitchen counter and walks out of the room. He changes into his usual outfit and walks back in seeing Rebecca in hers as well, smoking on a cigarette.

"New pack?" He asks, nodding his head towards the stick whiling putting on his lab coat.

She nods, "Yeah. Got about 5 more in my end table." Rebecca slips in her heels and grabs her purse, turning around and seeing Stein holding the door open for her, She winks and walks out, hearing him close it and lock the door behind him.

The two mad scientists reach the building and walk into class. Rebecca sets her bag down and sits on the corner of Stein's desk. He plops down in his stitched office chair, backward and looks at the woman who was focusing on the cigar in between her delicate fingers. He sighs and looks up lazily at the seats in the room, slowly filling up with students.

Stein hadn't particularly liked Fridays as much as everyone else did, not because it was a slow day but because everyone was somehow always hyper and involved given it being a day before the weekend. The rest of the class finishes coming in and Rebecca hops off the desk and goes to hand out everyone's schedules worksheets. They settle in and begin working, people chatting with their friends quietly every now and then.

The class finished their work with Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Maka, Soul, and the Twins chattering and laughing throughout. The bell rings, indicating that the 1st half of the day was over and was now time for lunch. Students leave rather quickly and leave Rebecca and Stein alone once again.

Rebecca takes the stacked papers from each row and puts them on his desk. Stein was sitting in his chair, slightly slouched and stares ahead with random things going on in his mind. He sighs and taps on his desk continuously.

 _Tap .. tap .. tap-_ "Can you quit doing that?", Rebecca hollers from across the room. "It's pissing me off."

Stein looks up at the woman that spoke up. "And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" He asks, seemingly amused.

She tilts her head and looks at him, rolling her eyes. He smirks and continues tapping. A minute later, Rebecca gets up and walks over towards the man and steps in front of his desk. She reaches over and places her hand on top of his. "Just. Stop." Rebecca pleads irritatedly. He sighs and stops just as soon as the bell rings and students come back into class.

Stein slowly stands and looks around the room at everyone. "Alright class listen up. Today's lesson is about the Law of Attraction-" Hearing this, Stein earns groans as well as some Yes!'s. He rolls his eyes and continues."Ms. Perish and I will be using ourselves as the examples for today." He says, causing students to whisper to each other. He looks up at Maka and sees her raising her small hand.

"Yes, Maka?" He calls.

"Does this mean you and Ms. Perish are going to kiss?" She asks innocently, but other students wolf whistled.

"Yes, indeed it does," Stein says. He turns towards Rebecca and she does the same. The two of them walk towards each other slowly. Rebeca wraps her arms around the tall man's neck, having to stand on her toes while he leans over, wrapping his arms around her small waist.

The two lean in to kiss, ignoring the students hollering and "Woohoo's". Their lips touch, moving in sync. Their grips on each other tighten and the kiss gets heated, and rough as they move. Stein's hand reaches towards Rebecca's as and he gives it a squeeze causing her to gasp, giving Stein an opportunity to slip his tongue in and they battle for dominance.

After the kiss was over, the class went wild. They had never seen their professor kiss a woman before, much less do anything related to it ever. It was a side of them that they'd never seen and were shocked. Students cheered them on.

Stein lets go of her and tucks his hands away in his lab coat pocket, "Alright settle down. It's not that big of a deal. " He says, looking around the classes. He notices that a specific group of students were just as shocked. Maka especially.

Rebecca rolls her eyes and goes back to sitting on the desk, listening to Stein finishing his lecture. The bell rings and students leave, all but 7 of them. Maka walks up to the two professors, "Is there… something going on between you two?" The small girl asks.

Rebecca laughs, "Stein and I? No, dear Maka. I'm not ready for a relationship at the moment." She says. Stein nods in agreement, "I don't tend to have those kinds of feeling." He tells his students.

Maka shrugs it off mumbling, "Deny it all you want.." and leaves with her friends following closely behind.

The two of them leave the Academy and head to the lab. Rebecca goes to her bedroom and Stein goes to the bathroom. Rebecca drops her things on her bad and takes her coat off, starting to unzip her dress until Stein barges in, "Hey Rebe-" He starts and stares at her bare back besides the black lace bra she had on.

She unzips it all the way and goes to get her pajamas, "What is it, Stein?" She asks him not caring about the staring or the fact that she was practically naked.

He looks away, "I, uh was just wondering where you put the towels. " He says nervously,

She rolls her eyes, "On the middle shelf." She replies.

"Right okay," Stein says quickly and leaves.

badump.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca was sitting on the stitched couch, flipping through a newly made science book as Stein was at his desk, typing away. His face in front of the screen, adjusting his screw occasionally.

She glances up at him and raises an eyebrow, "Is it always this .. quiet?" She tilts her head.

He stops typing and sits up a bit, "I prefer it this way as I tend to focus more on my work at hand. " He replies, not looking at the woman and goes back to typing.

She hums in response and snaps her book shut, placing it back on the bookshelf and walking into his small kitchen. She licks her lips a little as she sees a rack on the wall with several bottles of liquor on it.

She leans back a little and looks at him as she saw he was looking over at her, "How about a drink to calm the nerves?"

He tilts his head a bit and nods lazily, standing up and walking over as he stood behind her.

He reaches above her as he grabbed a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. He walks into the living room and sets them down, sitting and filling them.

She follows and sits next to him, lifting her glass and downing it. He does the same, hissing a bit afterwards.

The two of them continue this until the whole bottle was empty. Rebecca continuously giggling and Stein cackling wickedly over nonsense. He looks over at her through his lenses and stops. She notices this and covers her mouth a bit as she looks back up at him.

He looks at where her hand was and licks his chapped lips before leaning down swiftly, grabbing her wrist and moving it away as he crashes his lips onto hers.

She squeaks a bit from shock but kisses him back as she places her other hand on the side of his face, soon moving it towards his hair and gripping it slightly.

He lets go of her wrist and and scoops her up walking over and pressing her against the wall as she had her arms and legs around him. They continue to kiss aggressively as his hands travel her sides. She moans softly as he attacks her neck and sucks on it repeatedly.

He hears this and smirks before pulling back and whispering in her ear deeply, "I know I've done experiments with things such as this but actually experiencing it is quite ... invigorating. Wouldn't you agree?"

She bites her lip and hums in response, nodding a bit. He smirks wider and nibbles her ear, "Good~" He goes back to kissing her neck as he holds her by the ass and walking to his room, roughly kicking open the heavy metal doors causing them to shut loudly behind them.

~ Time Skip you perverts ~

Rebecca wakes up, groaning somewhat loudly from the hangover. She sits up a little and furrows her eyebrows, noticing she wasn't in her room. She looks down and sees that she was naked and glances to her side and widening her eyes.

She jumps out of the bed and heads to her room, changing quickly. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She mumbles to herself.

She sits on her bed, her head in her hands as continues to silently curse herself. She was hoping that Stein wouldn't remember anything given they were very drunk the night before. People sleep naked all the time, right?

She shakes her head a bit and sits up, "It's fine. Calm down. " She sighs and stands, going to the kitchen and starts making some coffee.

After a few minutes she hears a metal door creak open and slam shut followed by heavy footsteps on the hard floor. She clenches her jaw a bit as she pours some coffee in her mug and takes a sip, not looking at him.

He walks in wearing a pair of black sweats and a grey t shirt, scratching his head and groaning from the headache. He goes into the kitchen and reaches above her for a mug and pours himself some coffee as well.

He takes a sip, " 'Morning." He mumbles into his cup

She nods, "morning.." She replies quietly as she drinks the rest of hers, rinsing the mug out.

He glances at her and leans against the counter, tilting his head a bit and twisting his screw. "Rebecca?"

She tenses and turns to him after setting her mug to dry, "Yes?"

He continues to look at her, "You seem tense. Is something bothering you?"

She shakes her head, "Not at all. Just jittery from drinking. "

He hums and nods, sipping his coffee and walks over to his desk and begins typing

She sighs a little from relief, "I'm going to the lab. " She calls out, seeing him nod and she walks into the room.

He turns and watches her leave before leaning back in his chair and sighs, rubbing his face. "Dammit. " He mutters and lights a cigarette.

~ Time Skip to that night ~

Rebecca comes out of the lab, taking her gloves off and throwing them away. She hums to herself as she walks into the kitchen and starts making dinner.

Stein sits up and turns to the woman, raising an eyebrow at her happiness. He watches her take a stool and stand on it to reach the cabinet and grab a couple things.

He stands and walks over to the kitchen, leaning against the island counter and resisting his head in his hand as he continues to watch her cook.

After about 20 minutes, she finishes cooking and turns the stove off. She stands back up on the stool and reaches for plates, pulling them down and placing food on them.

She walks over and jumps a little as she sees him there but sets the plates down and sits as he does as well.

They finish eating and she takes their plates before walking over to the sink and cleaning them, setting them out to dry.

He stands and stretches, "I'm going to do some more work and head to bed. " He says and walks over to his desk and starts working once more.

She hums and nods a little, "I'm going to turn in. " She goes into her bedroom and shuts the door before climbing into the bed and falling asleep quickly.

He waits for the door to her room to shut before sighing and leaning back in his swivel chair. He turns the computer off after saving his work and twists his screw a few times before heading to his room as well.

He climbs into the bed and lays there, furrowing his silver brows slightly as he smelled something. He sits up and grabs the pillow, inspecting it before setting it back down. "Why the hell was Rebecca on my bed?" He mumbles to himself. Staying up all night trying to think of a reason for her being in there.


End file.
